Forgotten Past - Sneek Peek #2
by Tech
Summary: Briar, Raptor, Justin, & Pyro end up in a near faceoff with Logan and some short chick... (XMEN/NSYNC CROSSOVER) [Another bit to hopefully keep everyone interested]


# "Forgotten Past"/"Almost Alone"  
Crossover Scene : Sneek Peek #2

Here I go again... this is the second appearnence in the story by Raptor, alonge with the moonlighting character Cobra from my friend HemiChops (Look her fic up, it's good, but Xmen stuff, and BSB stuff) story "Almost Alone".. You dont have to read it to understand this.. but... You'll get the chracter better, and what her relationship with Logan is (opps... I think I just gave something away...) Anyway.. enjoy, feedback would be great!

** **

Pyro charged into the lounge, springing over the back of the couch, landing between Briar and Justin with an audible thump."What are you doing?"He grinned impishly, knowing that they had been flirting heavily.

"Talking."Justin growled, yelping in surprise then the reptilian face cut into his field of vision.

"Pyrrrrrooo nooo rrrrrunnn frrrrrom meeee."The dinosaurian mutant leapt lightly over the couch, easily clearing the other three to land on the other side."Youuu starrrrrrt fiiiightt, youuu finnissssssh fiiiighttt."

"But, it's not FAIR…."Pyro faked a sob. "Your all big, and I'm all NOT!And you've got CLAWS!Sharp ones!"

"Ssssshould Tttthiiink of dat beforrrr youuuu starrrt fiiight."

"Cheater."Pyro slumped to the couch."You win.No more fight."He glanced at the window when someone cut past fairly quickly, still unsure of who it was.

"Now we leeeave."Raptor bobbed his head impatiently."Brrrrierrrrr wantttt maaate."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"Briar jumped up, facing her much taller reptilian friend.

"Youuuu wanttt maaate."Raptor ducked to look at Justin, who was sitting on the couch, Pyro brushing past him to run to the window."Rrrrrapttorrr 'prrrrove.Jussss'inmaaake niiice maaate forrr Brrrrierrrr."Justin buried his head in his hands, what you could see of his face was beet red.

Pyro walked over to the window, squishing his face up to it and trying to see to the extreme right of the large hole in the wall. "Who da 'ell izat?" he asked, his face sufficiently smushed to slur his words together.Raptor leaned over Pyro, standing above him, pressing his face against the window in a similar manner.He pulled back, as disgusted a look as possible across his face.

"Can no ssssseee."He scratched his claws against the window."Pyrrrrrooo maaake ooopen."

"That's an idea."Pyro pushed the window open, hanging his head out the window."Hey…. She's not out here anymore."

"Acaussse sssshe herrrreee now."Pyro spun at Raptor's words.

"OH MY GOD!!!"He sprinted across the room, wrapping his arms around her at such a velocity that he nearly tackled her instead of the hug he intended."YOUR SHORT!"

"I was born that way…" she said breathlessly as Pyro finally dropped off of her back.

"I just stopped growing…"He shrugged, then hugged her again, not hearing Logan walk in.

"What the HELL are you doing?"The voice belonging to Logan boomed around the room, despite it's growled nature.

"Huggin' her."He pointed to the woman, whom he still didn't know.

"Baaaad to sssstep on ottther maaale's tterrritorrry."

"Cobra, do you know him?"

"Uhh… Hell no.He just kinda hugged me as I came in."She shrugged."Something about me being short…"

"What were you thinkin'."Logan stepped closer to Pyro in an intimidating manner, fists held at the ready.

"I was thinkin' I'm not the only short one now."He shrugged."So you hold her leash, huh?"

"LEASH?"Cobra yelped."What LEASH?"

"The nice short one he's got you on."

"Take that back, red-head."Logan was snarling now, his voice low and threatening."Or you'll come outa this room in more pieces than you came in."

"Nooo TttthrrreaaatennnPyrrrrrooo."Raptor stalked between Pyro and Logan, Half crouched, and jaws parted."Nooo maaake me huuurrrttt youuuu."

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?" Cobra hollered, indicating the large reptile.

"It's a Raptor."Briar moved to the other side of the couch and sat down, right on Justin's lap.

"But they've been DEAD for 65 MILLION years!" Cobra shot back, throwing her hands in the air.

"Rrrrraptttorrrr nooo deeaaaad."He titled his head to one side contemplatively."Whaaat meeeaaans 'millllliiiion'?"

"Logan…. Am I high?"

"No, that's his name.Not what he is."Briar groaned, leaning her head on Justin's sholder.

"Rrrraptorrr is Muuuutttaaant."He stood taller, as if he was proud of that fact.

"Holy shit… Your taller than I though."She looked up at Raptor.

"Wait till you meet Wolfie."Pyro jumped up again."He's like… WAAAAY up here!"He jumped up, trying in vain to indicate the proper height for Wolfie."

"I think I'm leavin'." Cobra said dejectedly, scratching the top of her head lightly as Logan approached her, his eyes still locked on Pyro.

"Oh, no you're not…" Logan said, protectively draping his arm around her waist.

"'Notherrrr maaate."He bobbed his head, just managing to avoide Briar's smake."Whaat?Maaate is goood!"He dropped his head dejectedly."Rrrraaaptttorrr trrry to hellllp.Whhhoped in head forrrrr trrrroublee!Good t'ing Brrrrierrrr haaave suuucky aiim."

"Even though he's funny as hell…still never gonna get over the fact that he's got scales…" Cobra moaned.

"Nooo haave sccalllesss… Haaave sssskkkinnn."He trotted over to her, sticking his nose in her face."feeeel.No ssscalles.Rrrrraptorrr woullld Knnnow iff he haaad ssscalless."

Cobra looked at him warily, then up at Logan, who gave her a look as if to say, 'If you dare…'

"Whhhoooo youuu?"

"I'm a reptile too."

"Nooo rrrreptialll.Jusss 'fffrrraid of Rrrrraptorrrrr."He jerked his head."Maaake you trrrry be Baaaad joke maaakerrrr."

"I think she's already mastered that one." Pyro grumbled, slowly inching away from Cobra and Logan.

"You really must wanna die today, don't ya, bub?" Logan asked, dropping his hand from Cobra's waist and extending all three of his claws for that hand. But even through that, Pyro could tell that he was almost smiling.

"Is that a dare?"He held up both hands, forming a ball of flame in them.

"Is it now?" Cobra asked, joining in the committee of those who were holding their hands in the air. She popped all six of her claws out Pyro to see.

"I've got claws too."Justin help up one hand, extending the claws on it.

"Well, hell, you guys…" Cobra laughed. "Y'all have claws, but can you do this?" she asked, opening her mouth and shooting a spray of blue venom across the room. Unintentionally, it hit Pyro in the chest, burning his flesh slightly.

"CHRIST, what the hell would you do that for?!" Pyro yelped, jumping a little at the stinging sensation of the venom and dropping the ball of flame onto his own leg. "DAMN!!" he cried, swatting at his flaming pants leg.

"Sorry…had to demonstrate somehow…" Cobra smiled, covering the venom duct beneath her tongue with the tiny flap of skin that laid overtop of it when it wasn't being used.

"Be glad she didn't shoot more."Logan nodded knowing.  
  


"Briar can bite people."His voice was singsong."And Justy climbs trees.I burn stuff.Ice ices stuff.And Wolfie talks to puppies."

"I think I need a nap…" Cobra said softly, letting her head fall against Logan's chest.

"Jussst waaantt haaave maaate to seeelfff."

"What are you ON, Raptor?!" Logan asked, actually laughing for once.

"Diiiisssscoverrrrry channneeel."

"…you and me, baby, ain't nothin' but mammals…SORRY, just sounded appropriate!!" Justin sang out.

"Emmm Teeee Veeee, too."

"We're gonna go to bed, now…" Logan said, turning away from the rest of them slightly, a smile still spread across his face.

"Haaavve Fuunnn!!" Raptor nodded his head empathetically.

All of them watched down the hall as Cobra reached up with one hand over her shoulder, balled her hand into a fist, and extended the middle claw of her right hand.

"Beettt you noo do daaat too yourrrr moooder!"

Cobra just shook her head at that one as she and Logan entered his room.

* * *

[mihalkel@newnorth.net & HemiChops@yahoo.com ][1]

©2000 Tech/Digital Insanity & HemiChops

   [1]: mailto:mihalkel@newnorth.net,HemiChops@yahoo.com



End file.
